Comforting the Solitary Dragon
by Astro
Summary: This explores the relationship between Wufei and Relena. OOC for Wufei, depending on how you see things.


Comforting the Solitary Dragon  
  
Wufei looked at Relena with a mixture of disgust, arrogance... and gratitude. Leaning against the wall next to a large picture window, he wondered why he had let her into his room in the first place. "Because you were lonely, and you enjoy talking to intelligent women," he told himself. But there had been something else, besides his insomnia, that had allowed her to come in. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it...  
  
Relena sat on the end of the bed looking over the pile of books that were spread across the covers. Many of them were philosophy books. There were a few on fighting techniques, but one in particular caught her eye. It looked like a dime store paperback romance novel, entitled "Love Remembered." She did not call attention to it by picking it up; she had learned long ago that Wufei's layers were more complex than an onion's. Turning away from the books, she decided to try some light conversation. "Looks like you were planning for a long night."  
  
Wufei kept his arms crossed and his eyes on the floor. He knew she had seen the romance novel, and he was slightly embarrassed, but he covered up the weaker emotion with anger.   
  
When he didn't answer, Relena let out a long sigh and glanced around the sparsely furnished hotel room. Her eyes lit upon a chair near the closet where his small suitcase lay open. Besides his long white coat that hung neatly off the back of the chair, it seemed that he had only one change of clothes. Apparently, the rest of the room was used for his books. On the night table beside the bed, she noticed a small, black leather case, usually the kind that housed a pair of glasses. "I didn't know he wore glasses," she thought to herself. "Hmm. Another layer revealed."  
  
Wufei was becoming a little unsettled with Relena's presence, which disturbed him even further. Usually, nothing could make him feel uncomfortable, especially in his hotel room. But there was just something about Relena that made it impossible for him to ignore her presence. Perhaps it was a mistake inviting her in afterall. "Why did you come here?"  
  
His deep voice suddenly penetrating the silence caused Relena to jump slightly, and she was surprised to see that she had goose bumps. Immediately sorry for startling her, Wufei softened his tone and tried again. "I mean, why aren't you with Heero? Isn't his room downstairs near yours?"  
  
"Well," she exhaled, "Heero decided to play some pool with Duo and Trowa, and I thought it would be a good idea if I let the three of them hang out together for a while."  
  
"Hmm. And Quatre?"  
  
"He's in the shower."  
  
"I see."  
  
Relena's eyes widened as she realized what he must be thinking. "Wufei, I'm not saying you were a last, desperate choice for company. The only reason I know Quatre is in the shower is because he announced his intentions when the others invited him for pool." Knowing he was not satisfied with that answer, Relena turned away from him and carefully phrased what she would say next. "Truthfully," she said slowly, "I had made up my mind to talk to you after dinner."   
  
Truthfully, she thought to herself, she had made up her mind to find out more about this strange, solitary man a long time ago. But the dinner the group had shared that night had finalized her decision. Weeks ago, she had begun to notice things about Wufei-more specifically, about his body. She noticed the way the muscles tightened across his shoulders and back when he reached for something as simple as the salt being passed across the table. One day, when she was looking for Heero, she glimpsed him practicing his martial arts kata in a field. That's when she realized how incredibly graceful and sure of himself this man was, which only made her want to know more. And once, on a rare occasion where he had actually worn a pair of shorts, she had marveled at his finely toned and tanned skin, admiring the lean muscles that only hinted at his strength. Several of these images were forever burned into her brain, and she was only thankful that no one else could see her thoughts.  
  
Wufei was intrigued by her last reply. For all he knew, Relena never thought about him, except where Heero was concerned. Perhaps there was more to Relena Peacecraft than he had originally thought. For the first time, he glanced up from the floor to look at Relena, not as an intruder, but as person who was trying her best to be friendly.  
  
Dispelling her thoughts, Relena forced herself to focus on the moment, although she still wasn't ready to look at Wufei. Pushing some of the books aside, she scooted back further onto the bed, making herself more comfortable. She decided her best defense against her thoughts was to talk. "You don't mind if I make myself comfortable, do you?"  
  
Wufei watched as she brought up one foot, then the other, and kicked off her shoes. He was still looking at her as if he'd just laid eyes on her for the first time, and he was grateful her gaze was not focused on him. "Go ahead." As her short skirt tightened just above her knees, he found himself thinking how long and slender her legs were. Shaking his head, he pushed himself off the wall and walked toward the bed.   
  
Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Relena was startled to see Wufei coming toward her. She watched him walk the width of the small room to the far side of the bed, then clear the books away and replace them in his suitcase. She turned halfway around to watch his movements, then he took a seat on the bed with her, resting his back against the headboard. They sat looking at each other for a few minutes, each of them lost in thoughts that they couldn't believe they were thinking about the other.  
  
At last, it was Relena who broke the stare. Looking down at her foot laying on the bed in front of her, Relena wondered whether or not she should have come here. It seemed like she was only bothering him. But then, why had he let her in? Idly, she began to rub the arch of her foot. "I guess we don't really have that much to talk about."  
  
"Your feet hurt?" It was more of a statement that a question.  
  
Startled at the sudden change of subject, Relena looked at Wufei with a questioning look. He indicated her fingers methodically stroking the pad of her foot. "Yeah." Strangely, she found herself blushing. "I don't get to wear comfortable shoes very often. All those aristocrats would frown upon it."  
  
As graceful and silent as a cat, Wufei was quickly off the bed and seated in front of her, holding out his hands. "Allow me." Relena was shocked. Never had she thought he would offer to massage her feet for her. But what was more, he was actually smiling at her! Turning around, she slipped her foot into his awaiting hands. It suddenly seemed so tiny in his large, warm hands.  
  
She was uncertain at first, but after the first few strokes of his strong, lean fingers, she couldn't help but sigh in relaxation. He seemed to have magic in his fingers as the tension eased from her sore muscles.  
  
After a few moments, he looked up at her and, continuing to rub, said quite innocently, "Tell me about your work."  
  
Relena couldn't help but smile. More layers were being discarded. "There's not really much to tell. I hang around a crowded set of offices all day, mostly doing paperwork and the like. Then at the end of the day, I go home to my empty apartment just in time for the evening news, then I go to bed. That's really all I do."  
  
Wufei laughed softly, moving his hands to massage her ankle. "No, there's much more than that. What kind of paperwork is it?"  
  
Usually, Relena didn't like talking about her job outside of the office. She found it distressing. But his innocent questions coupled with the massage were extremely relaxing, and her mind began to feel clearer than it had in weeks.   
  
They continued chatting about her work for the next twenty minutes, giving Wufei enough time to massage her other foot as well. When he finished, she was almost afraid to walk, fearing that her feet wouldn't support her. Instead, she folded her legs under her and sat up, looking down at Wufei seated in a similar position on the floor. "Tell me about your martial arts. I saw you practicing one day, and it intrigued me."  
  
"You mean my kata?"  
  
"Yes, that's the word. What exactly is it?"  
  
"Well, it serves two purposes, actually. When you do it slowly, you can flow through each motion slowly, perfecting balance and form. And it's a good form of meditation. But when you go through them fast, they can become deadly attacks."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Wufei smiled a wry grin, and in one swift movement, he was on his feet. "Here, let me show you." Relena watched in amazement as he centered himself, planted his feet at shoulders width, and bent his knees. Then, his arms began moving forward and back in fluid movement. The look on his face was one of utter concentration, much like the one she had glimpsed when she saw him in the field. His body swayed, side to side, forward and back, his muscled tightening and relaxing. Relena had never seen anything like it. It was like some exotic dance that had special, mystical powers, transforming mere mortals into the embodiment of grace and strength.   
  
At last, his movements ceased and he looked at her, though he held his stance. "Now, watch the same thing again, this time with speed." Relena jumped as Wufei's limbs suddenly became a flurry of activity with movements that were swift and sure. This time, he finished the kata in under a minute, ending it with a nasty looking karate chop at what would be an opponent's neck.  
  
Finished, he stood naturally and looked at Relena, who was regarding him in complete wonderment. "That was...amazing."  
  
"Want to give it a try?" Wufei was wearing a wicked grin, and Relena's instincts told her not to trust him.   
  
"No, I don't think I can-"  
  
"Nonsense. Anyone can do it." Relena protested firmly, but Wufei was much stronger, and he pulled her to her feet. Standing across from her, her showed her what to do. "Now, spread you feet apart. You must have a solid base to start from." Relena complied, trying to match Wufei's stance. "Good. Now bend you knees a little...yes...and make sure you keep your back straight. Now raise your arms like this." Relena tried to imitate Wufei, but she felt that she was not doing it right. She just didn't have the balance.  
  
"Wufei, I can't-"  
  
"Here. Let me help you." Relena held her tongue as Wufei walked toward her and took a position behind her. She was unprepared for the close contact as he reached around her and gently took hold of her forearms to position them correctly. There go the goose bumps again, she thought angrily.  
  
Speaking low near her ear, Wufei continued the instruction. "Make sure to keep your arms close to your body, to keep your center of gravity." Wufei began moving her arms through a series of motions, swaying their bodies together as he had demonstrated on his own. After going over a small portion of the kata, Wufei took a step back. "Now then, try it on your own. Don't worry; I'll guide you." Relena raised her arms in the manner she had been shown and began going through the motions. Surprisingly, she found it very easy, and relaxing.  
  
Wufei studied Relena's movements with the watchful eye of a patient teacher, but when he found she didn't need his help, he stood back and simply watched her sleek form go through the movements. She really was a lot more graceful than she thought.  
  
Relena finished what she knew, then awaited further instruction. When none came, she turned to look at Wufei. His arms were folded again, and he was looking away, but he had a strange look in his eyes, like he was lost in another world. "Wufei?"  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, Wufei looked at Relena, but there was something in his eyes that made her gasp. Looking away, he sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry, Relena. I just..." Wufei let out a sigh that betrayed his sudden frustration. "I guess I'm just tired."  
  
Relena hardly heard him. She stood unmoving in the middle of the floor trying to figure out exactly what emotion had flared in Wufei's eyes. It was a mixture of many things, one of which was longing.  
  
At last, Relena turned at sat on the edge of the bed next to Wufei. In a way, she almost felt sorry for him. He rarely interacted with the others, and she knew he was lonely. She wondered if there was any way she could comfort this solitary dragon. Slipping her arm around his slumped shoulders, she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Wufei..." Reaching over, she placed her hand on his. He responded by holding on to her hand with both of his.   
  
They sat together in silence for several minutes. Relena thought of just how alluring Wufei was becoming to her. His personality had so many levels; he was indescribably complex. Wufei, on the other hand, was realizing for the first time that he had feelings for Relena. He admired her quiet strength that evidenced itself when she spoke; the speeches she gave inspired countless others to do what was right.  
  
Abruptly, he turned his head to speak to Relena, but her face was so close their noses brushed together. Relena roused from her dreamlike state and smiled at Wufei. Realizing their proximity, he pulled back a little and turned to face her. Relena's arm slipped off of his shoulders, but he still held her other hand in his lap. Forgetting what he was about to say, Wufei lowered his head and studied Relena's hand in his. He was pleasantly surprised when Relena leaned forward to press her forehead to his. Wufei smiled to himself, but suddenly logic tried to take over his thoughts. What, exactly, were they doing? Where was this leading?  
  
Sitting up, he looked at Relena, his concern evident in his dark eyes. 'She really is beautiful,' he thought. His features softened somewhat at the admission. Regarding her delicate features, he noticed that a small section of her hair had fallen across her shoulder. Reaching up, he gently ran his finger under the hair, letting it fall back behind her. Pulling his hand back, he noticed that his finger tingled with the silky soft feel of her hair.  
  
Logic began to press in his mind again, and he felt the need to say something before he did something he would regret. "Relena, I-"  
  
"Shhh." Relena looked at him knowingly-she could guess the thoughts on his mind-and placed a delicate finger on his lips to silence him. Her soft eyes dropped from his to linger where her finger stayed. As if by its own will, her finger moved back, then forward across his lips, their fullness seeming to beckon for a more intimate touch. Sliding her hand over to caress his cheek, she slowly leaned forward, giving him the chance to turn away if he so desired. Yet his face remained exactly where it was, neither pulling back nor inching forward, but slightly inclined toward Relena.  
  
Their lips met, softly at first, until the sensation dismissed their hesitations. Wufei reached around Relena's trim waist to pull her closer as she, in turn, looped her arms around his neck, locking them in the embrace. Skillfully, Wufei maneuvered her to a horizontal position, never letting up on his passionate kiss. Relena marveled at his sleek muscles and let her hands roam freely over his skin.  
  
As the night waned, the two explored each other's secrets, both as lovers and friends. When at last Relena was forced to meet the approaching dawn and her responsibilities, she left him with a promise of return. Waltzing down the hallway to her door, she could not erase the smile upon her lips. The solitary dragon was no longer alone.  



End file.
